


Brush up Your Shakespeare

by Wishful86



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: F/M, Future-fic, Gen, Just daft really, Light-Hearted, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 00:44:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7198430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wishful86/pseuds/Wishful86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Robert forgets something, the outcome is surprising... </p><p>Hope you enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brush up Your Shakespeare

If someone had told Robert two years ago that he would be laughing long with Nicola and Jimmy in the pub, he would have called them crazy. However, nowadays, while this wasn’t a regular occurrence, it wasn’t completely unusual for them to share a drink in the pub after a productive day at work. Especially if Jimmy had sorted a baby-sitter for the evening. The conversation usually consisted of work stuff but over time, the three of them had found that they did have other interests in common- Jimmy was a bit of a geek- and there was always plenty going on in the village to keep them talking. 

Robert didn’t notice Aaron enter the pub until he was already stood by the table.

“Oh hey,” Robert greeted him with a smile. 

Aaron raised his eyebrows. “’Oh hey?!’ he repeated, “That’s it? Robert, what time is it?”

Despite being confused by his husband’s behaviour, Robert checked his watch, “It’s 5:30, why?”

“Seriously?” Aaron almost growled, “You are asking me why?”

“Uh oh!” Nicola sing-songed, swilling her wine glass around, “Sounds like someone has forgotten something.”

Robert looked across at her with narrowed eyes, “No, I haven’t, I ...Oh shit.”

“There it is,” Nicola laughed.

Aaron shook his head and then thrust a card into Robert’s hands, “Thanks to you, we got one of these.”

Robert took hold of it, sighing as he read it, “Sorry, we missed you. Please call to- sorry, love.” He put on his best kicked-puppy face. 

Aaron rolled his eyes, “No, no, it’s fine.”

“Really?” Nicola’s eyebrows shot up, “Don’t let him off that easy.”

“Nicola, you don’t even know what it was,” Jimmy pointed out. 

Ignoring them, Aaron just smiled at his husband, “You are on revision duty tonight now.”

“Oh what?” Robert groaned. 

“Er, excuse me,” Aaron stated firmly, “We are sleeping on the floor again tonight because of you.”

“A bed,” Jimmy chuckled, “You forgot about the delivery of your bed?”

Robert glared at him. Nicola shook her head and nudged her own husband, “You’d be sleeping on the sofa for that.”

Aaron frowned at her, “How would that work? Where am I sleeping?”

Nicola blinked, “Yeah, ignore me, that was stupid.”

“I quite like that idea,” Robert said cheekily, earning himself a hand on the shoulder from Aaron which even felt threatening.

“You, my darling husband,” Aaron’s eyes glinted as he leant in, “Have forgotten about this bloody bed twice now.”

“Twice,” Jimmy coughed on his pint.

“Yeah,” Aaron confirmed, “So now, you can deal with Liv and Shakespeare.” He let go of Robert’s shoulder and stood up straight with a pleased-with-himself nod. 

Robert pulled a face, “Oh come on Aaron...I bleed when you cut me, I poison you- wait, no, that’s not right?”

“What are you going on about?” Chas asked as she passed by to pick up some glasses.

But then Aaron shocked them all, “If you prick us, do we not bleed? if you tickle us, do we not laugh? if you poison us, do we not die? and if you wrong us, shall we not revenge? If we are like you in the rest, we will resemble you in that.” 

Chas stared at her son, open-mouthed, “What was that?” 

Robert, however, was looking at Aaron completely differently. “That was…” he gulped, “Liv isn’t home right now is she?”

Aaron couldn’t help but smirk at the random way his husband had been turned on, “No, no, she’s out at football”

Robert stood up and took Aaron’s hand, “Right then, we’ll be off.”

“You haven’t got a bed!” Nicola called after them.

“Never stopped us before,” Robert shouted back with a grin.

Chas opened and closed her mouth for a moment, “What just happened?”

“Your Aaron just quoted Shakespeare.” Jimmy told her, amused by her confusion, “Merchant of Venice, I believe.”

Nicola frowned at her husband, “Why do you never quote Shakespeare then?”

Jimmy laughed, “It was hardly Romeo and Juliet was it?”

“No but it was…” Nicola sighed rather too dreamily. 

Chas narrowed her eyes, “That was my son.”

“Well, she’s already had her wicked way with Robert,” Jimmy pointed out, regretting it immediately when Nicola smacked his arm.  
…


End file.
